The only daughter of Artemis
by MrsPottah
Summary: Porque hubo una chica que estuvo con Percy, Grover y Annabeth en todas esas aventuras... y todo puede pasar cuando eres hija de Artemisa.
1. Juego a quien mata a la serpiente gana

Definitivamente si alguien quisiera una vida como la mía, debería estar loco.

Yo no quería nacer así y estoy segura que la mayoría de las personas como yo tampoco quisieran.

Lo que yo recomiendo es encerrarse en una casa sin puertas o ventanas con un espacio donde haya aire y una forma de conseguir comida todo el tiempo. Bueno, quizás no sea tan buen consejo pero estoy segura que es mejor que vivir huyendo de monstruos que intentan matarte a cada maldito momento.

Ser como nosotros es peligroso y todo el tiempo consigues que dioses o monstruos intenten asesinarte de la peor y más dolorosa manera. ¿Qué estoy exagerando? Te contare mi historia de pies a cabeza para que veas que no exagero.

Si crees que es todo mentira, bien ya puedes irte yendo a la… está bien, calma. No me voy a alterar. Te advierto, esto no es ficción y todo lo que estoy por contarte es exactamente lo que paso. ¿No crees en los dioses griegos? Bueno, te recomiendo hacerlo antes de que alguno de ellos te vaporice.

Mi nombre es Katherine Rush, aunque preferiría que me llamaran Kath.

¿Mi edad? No importa. Bueno, está bien. Tengo 12 años.

¿Qué es lo extraño en mí? Soy hija de un mortal y una diosa griega. ¿Qué es lo peor que ser hija de una diosa griega? Ser hija de la misma Artemisa, la diosa que juro solemnemente nunca enamorarse de un hombre. Seguro querrán saber cómo o porque mi madre se enamoro de mi padre y tuvo como resultado a esta hermosa criatura que hoy les está contando esta historia. La verdad es que no tengo ni la mas pálida idea del porque mi madre rompió su propio juramento, pero solo sé que a causa del juramento roto eso hace que los monstruos sean atraídos hacia mí como cualquier hijo de uno de los tres dioses principales. Bah, a mi me gustaría atraer chicos, no monstruos.

Mi vida no era dramática y abrumadora como lo era antes… antes de cumplir los siete años. Verán, mi padre puede ser la persona más encantadora y paciente persona con todos… excepto conmigo. No puedo afirmar que me odia porque odiar seria darme mucho sentimiento de él hacia mí pero les podría asegurar que en serio no soy de sus personas favoritas. Es más, si tuviéramos que ubicarme en un edificio llamado "Cuanto le importas a Thomas Rush" definitivamente yo estaría en el subsuelo numero veinte. Si, es un edificio con muchos subsuelos. El hecho es que a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba a mi padre, por alguna razón el no me había enviado a un orfanato, hasta que los monstruos empezaron a hacerse notar más de lo común. Todo empezó un sábado, oh lo recuerdo perfectamente a pesar de que era joven, yo estaba acostumbrada a encontrarme con cosas raras y callarme para que mi padre no pegara en la cabeza y me llamara niñata tonta mientras mi "encantadora" y de más maquillada madrastra se riera de mí con esa risa de serpiente rastrera. La muy serpiente tiene de nombre Sophia pero yo tengo preferencia de llamarla Lilith, ya saben la mujer esa demonio. Si, lo admito, es un nombre bastante gracioso pero a mi padre no le sentaba muy bien que le dijera Lilith a su esposa esa de curvas y espalda descubierta por vestidos apretados. Si, toda una ramera.

El hecho es que todo ocurrió un sábado en el que estábamos de paseo con mi padre, Lilith y mi apestoso hermanastro Gideon. Habíamos ido al zoológico a pasear, a mi me habían llevado solo por el hecho de que era mi cumpleaños pero la verdadera razón de la salida era porque "Giddy" quería ver serpientes. Y bueno, si Giddy quería algo eso se hacía en la casa. Más aun porque cada vez que Gideon pedía algo, Lilith pestañeaba con sus pestañas postizas negras y movía las caderas hasta encontrarse cerca de mi padre y le susurraba algo que seguramente no me gustaría imaginar en mi padre y luego el anunciaba con una sonrisa que se haría lo que el mocoso había pedido.

¿Te preguntas lo que paso ese sábado? Te lo contare. Como decía, estábamos en el zoológico dirigiéndonos a la sección de serpientes cuando a Gideon se le ocurre comer un helado. ¿Qué hice yo? Le dije a mi padre que me adelantaría a la casa de serpientes mientras ellos compraban el helado. Mi padre asintió sin interés y fue a comprar la comida para el mocoso y su esposa. Me arrepiento enormemente de cómo me comporte allí. Había entrado confiadamente en ver muchas serpientes solitarias allí detrás de sus vidrieras sin nada que se me acercase.

Oh mis dioses, eso no fue nada que ver con lo que me encontré allí.

Lo primero que deben saber es que el primer monstruo con el que uno se enfrenta es el peor, y más aun cuando tienes nada más que siete años. Lo que vi al entrar fue lo mismo que esperaba, todas las serpientes en sus respectivos lugares, excepto la más grande. Al instante me quede petrificada al ver la enorme serpiente frente a mí. ¿Razones? Primero, no es común ver una serpiente de ese tamaño, y menos aun cuando esta tiene dos cabezas.

"¡Toma!" grito un chico rubio. Al parecer estaba detrás de mí, por lo que me di vuelta y vi que tenía una daga en su mano, mientras me la lanzaba por el suelo para que esta no me cayera y me lastimara. Me agache y tome la daga pero no me moví. "¡Tírasela a la cara!" volvió a decir pero yo seguía petrificada mirando cada cabeza de la enorme cosa. La gran serpiente se encamino hacia mí con las dos cabezas mirándome y enseñándome los colmillos, cuando se acerco lo suficientemente para llegar a morderme retrocedí mientras cerraba los ojos pero no me mordió. Abrí los ojos esperando ver la razón por la que no me había mordido pero lo único que conseguí ver era al chico rubio que ataco a la serpiente y le clavo una espada que saco de no-se-donde y la cosa exploto dejando un rastro de polvo. Jadee de miedo mientras el chico rubio daba la vuelta y me miraba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto guardando su espalda.

Quise decir 'Oh, claro. Desayuno serpiente de dos cabezas en el almuerzo' pero me abstuve ya que iba a sonar muy descortés a la persona que me acababa de salvar la vida. También quise agradecerle pero lo único que salió de mi boca un "Mm-hmm"

"Tienes suerte de que no fuera tan grande" dijo una chica con pelo negro que estaba detrás del chico. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni la de otra chica rubia que estaba detrás de ella que parecía tener mi edad.

"¿Suerte?" mi vos sonó tan sarcástica y de mal humor que me arrepentí al ver a la chica enojarse.

"Si, a nosotros no han tocado cosas peores que la anfisbena" comento la chica con el ceño fruncido, mientras la de atrás asentía.

"¿Anfi-que?" mi voz sonó incrédula.

"Anfisbena" confirmo el chico rubio. Estiró su mano hacia mí para que yo la estrechara. "Me llamo Luke, ellas son Thalía y Annabeth"

Estreche su mano y asentí a ambas chicas. "Yo soy Katherine, pero llámenme Kath"

"¡Katherine!" resonó la voz furiosa de mi padre. Los cuatro nos dimos la vuelta. Allí estaban Lilith, Gideon y él mirándonos enojados. "¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Salieron todos corriendo diciendo que unos niños estaban matando serpientes"

"Y-yo" titubee, ni siquiera sabía que acababa de pasar.

"¿Es tu padre biológico?" pregunto Luke en un susurro. Asentí. "Usted debería saber que sucedió, si tuvo algo con una diosa"

"¿Diosa?" preguntamos Lilith y yo al mismo tiempo. Ambas nos miramos con asco y volvimos a ver a mi padre.

"Entonces es culpa de esta mocosa" dijo mi padre ignorando a su esposa y a mí. "Te tienes que ir, pones en peligro a nuestra familia, no es como si te fuéramos a extrañar"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, bronca y tristeza. "¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que ir? Ni siquiera tengo un lugar"

"Te vienes con nosotros" dijo Thalía, los otros dos chicos asintieron.

"¿Qué?" pregunte confundida.

"Eres como nosotros" dijo Luke mientras Thalía tomaba mi mano y me sacaba a rastras de allí.

"Eres especial, Kath" hablo ella mientras me sonreía y me tendía la daga que me había lanzado Luke. "Nosotros estamos combatiendo monstruos y defendiéndonos porque nos quieren atacar. ¿Te apuntas?"

Tome la daga con una sonrisa. "Estoy dentro"

Y eso fue lo que paso cinco años atrás. Luego de andar unos cuantos días más nos encontramos con Grover, tuvimos muchos conflictos, entre ellos una lucha con un gigante, pero llegamos al campamento mestizo… sin Thalía quien se sacrifico por nosotros. Debo admitir que nunca sufrí tanto como sufrí la perdida de Thalía, en esos días que estuve con ella se hizo una de mis amigas, mejores amigas como con Annie. Pero decidí seguir adelante, allí conocimos a Quirón y al Señor D. Poco tiempo después de llegar Luke fue reconocido por Hermes y Annie por Atenea. Yo estuve en la cabaña de Hermes con Luke por otros dos días hasta que un arco y flecha aparecieron brillantes en frente de mi cabeza mientras todos estaban incrédulos, incluyendo Annabeth, Luke y Quirón. Pocos segundos después todos se inclinaban hacia mí mientras Quirón anunciaba "Salve Katherine Rush, hija de Artemisa, diosa de la caza, la luna, señora de las fieras, protectora de los animales salvajes."

Poco tiempo después me mude a la cabaña ocho, la de Artemisa claro. Extrañaba estar rodeada de todos los de la cabaña once, eran todos graciosos y a veces te robaban las cosas pero aun así era divertido. Además, me divertía hablando con Luke y los gemelos Stoll.

Ahora, lo importante es lo que paso cinco años después… Quirón, extrañamente, me anuncio que iria a ayudar a Grover a traer a un mestizo de una academia llamada Yancy. La razón por la que me mando allí no la sé, pero había escuchado algo sobre una profecía cuando oí a Grover hablando con Quirón. Lo bueno era que Quirón también iria allí, y se haría pasar por un profesor. Ahora debía llamarlo Sr. Brunner, eso sí que sería raro.

Pero bueno, al final me gusto el colegio, digo… no me gusta el colegio porque soy disléxica y tengo un montón de problemas más que no son buenos para el rendimiento escolar pero me refiero a que el lugar era hermoso. Todo comenzó cuando Grover decidió presentarme a alguien. "Percy, te presento a Kath"

El chico me sonrió tímidamente y yo también lo hice. "Soy Katherine Rush, pero dime Kath" dije tendiendo mi mano.

Él la estrecho. "Mi nombre es Percy Jackson".


	2. Un centauro me pregunta sobre mi familia

Y allí nos dirigíamos, al museo Metropolitano de Arte.

Podría decirles que no me entusiasmaba ir allí con dos de mis mejores amigos mientras aprendía historias sobre mis familiares en el único lugar donde si podía leer.

Grover había bromeado una vez que debería ser hija de Atenea, Percy se nos quedo mirando raro mientras ambos reíamos.

¿Y que podía yo hacer? Amaba aprender historias sobre semidioses que fueron capaces de hacer cosas de las que yo nunca pude ser capaz. Claro, estuve encerrada por cinco años en el campamento entrenando, entrenando y entrenando.

Lo bueno del viaje es que iríamos con Quirón, quien había escondido su enorme torso de caballo bajo su encantada silla de ruedas y se hacía pasar por profesor de latín. Era un buen profesor en realidad, además de ser un gran entrenador de héroes claro, hasta nos dejaba jugar en clases. Siempre prestaba atención en clases porque él era el que enseñaba cosas de mitología y eso era importante para mi crecimiento, además de que si llegaba a inclinar la cabeza con aburrimiento, luego me llevaría la reprimenda de mi vida.

Lo único malo puede llegar a ser que soy hija de una diosa que al parecer es bastante temperamental o por lo menos eso parece ya que yo salí con un carácter demasiado fuerte y por eso estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez mientras apretaba los dientes para no ir corriendo y darle un puñetón a Nancy Bobofit, quien estaba molestando a Grover.

"Te voy a matar" gruño Percy mientras apretaba los dientes. Di un respingo. Me había olvidado completamente que estaba a mi lado.

"Tu estas en libertad condicional, pero yo no tengo problemas en ir a borrarle unas cuantas pecas de la cara con un golpe" dije apretando los dientes con más fuerza.

"Hey, no se preocupen. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete" nos trato de calmar Grover.

"Pero no en tu pelo, idiota" dije divertida mientras me calmaba un poco.

Grover se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa y esquivo otro trozo de comida.

"Eso es todo" Percy comenzó a levantarse pero entre Grover y yo lo hicimos sentar en el asiento.

"Ya estás en libertad condicional" le recordó "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo malo pasa"

Solté una carcajada, ambos me miraron extrañados. "Vaya Grover, eso sí es alentador" dije riendo. "Decirle 'Sabes que tendrás la culpa' no es nada prometedor"

Percy negó con la cabeza divertido y me pego suavemente en el hombro.

"Hey, calma" me queje riendo, haciendo que los otros dos también lo hicieran.

Poco después, Quirón nos condujo hacia el lugar.

Quirón nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para un chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados mientras yo lo escuchaba asombrada. Siempre había compartido la misma obsesión por la arquitectura que Annabeth y ambas soñábamos con hacer algo grande en un futuro pero ambas sabíamos que podría ser capaz que no lleguemos a grandes por el hecho de todos los monstruos con los que nos enfrentamos si salimos del campamento. Era increíble como nuestros ancestros habían hecho las cosas, a alguien de quien yo era gran admiradora era Dédalo. Ese hombre había hecho la más grande arquitectura del mundo, era un genio.

Di vuelta levemente a ver a Percy y Grover que estaban detrás de mí pero me tope con los ojos negros de la Señora Dodds, oh dioses, como odiaba a esa mujer. Nos miraba a Percy y a mí como si fuéremos algo necesario de borrar. Hasta llegue a pensar que podía ser un monstruo, pero no lo creí posible ya que si no Quirón se hubiera dado cuenta, por lo que deje de prestarle atención. Volví mi atención a Quirón y su charla de arte funerario griego mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. Luego de unos minutos finalizo y una voz a mi espalda me llamo la atención. "¿Quieres callarte?" pregunto Percy en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos. Los niñatos tontos comenzaron a reírse.

"Señor Jackson" dijo Quirón "¿Algo que decir?"

"No, señor" su rostro parecía fuego. Me reí levemente. Error. Quirón poso su mirada en mí.

"¿Señorita Rush?"

Trague en seco. No es lindo que tu entrenador favorito te reprenda. "¿Si, Sr. Brunner?

"La próxima vez hágame el favor de no reírse de sus compañeros"

Asentí. "Claro, señor" a veces Quirón se metía mucho en su papel de profesor.

"¿Señor Jackson?" llamo la atención de Percy otra vez.

"¿Si?"

El "señor Brunner" señalo una de las imágenes de la estela: la de Cronos comiéndose a los dioses. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"

Miro la estela. "Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"

"Si" dijo Quirón, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"

"Bueno…" Me mordí el labio con ganas de responder. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"

"Titanes" tosí en forma de corrección. Quirón me miro reprobatoriamente.

"¿Dioses?" pregunto él.

"Titanes" se corrigió Percy. "Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos que era dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…"

"¡Puaj!" se quejo una chica a mi espalda

"Así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes" prosiguió Percy "y los dioses ganaron"

Debo admitir que me sorprendí, tantos años de guerra resumido en tan poco. Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga de ella, tan idiota y cleptómana como ella: "Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestra solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner '¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?'."

Bah, si ella supiera. "Como si fueras a tener un empleo" me burle en voz baja. Ella me fulmino con la mirada mientras Quirón, que también había escuchado a Nancy, preguntaba:

"Y porque Señor Jackson, para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿Por qué es importante en la vida real?"

"Te han pillado" dijimos Grover y yo. Yo más bien lo canturree.

"Cállense" susurro Nancy, con la cara roja.

"No sé, señor" contesto Percy.

"Ya veo" dijo 'el señor Brunner'."Señorita Rush, ¿Le gustaría completar la respuesta del señor Jackson?"

Desee con todas mis ganas decirle 'no señor' pero al contrario asentí.

"Zeus le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre, lo que hizo que este vomitara a los otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparcieron sus restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo." Dije recitando todo lo que sabía.

Quirón sonrió. "Muy bien, señorita Rush. ¿Y ahora le gustaría contestar la pregunta sobre la vida real?"

Pensé por un minuto. No podía contesta 'Porque algún dios o titán te puede vaporizar en cuestión de segundos solo por ser semidiós'. "Porque los mitos griegos tienen un enseñanza de vida, señor. Cada acto y cada situación te puede ayudar en un futuro" respondí. Claro que los demás no iban a entender el porqué de mis palabras.

Quirón asintió orgulloso y me sentí genial. "Excelente, señorita Rush"

"Come-libros" susurro Nancy.

"Cállate idiota" le murmuro Percy. Le sonreí agradecida.

"Después de esta nota feliz, es hora de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?

Ella asintió y todo salimos, hasta que oí la voz que Quirón. "Señor Jackson"

Hice una mueca pero levante el pulgar hacia mi amiga. "suerte" le dije en voz baja y fui con Grover hasta la salida.


	3. Definitivamente amo a la cabaña 11

¿Quieren saber qué es lo más lindo de que Quirón sea mi maestro?

Que cuando le di un puñetazo a Nancy por haberse burlado de Percy al salir del museo, él no dijo nada y simplemente me dedico una sonrisa divertida cuando Nancy fue a acusarme con él.

El centauro dijo simplemente "No lo vi, señorita Bobofit, pero si lo hace de nuevo veremos que sucede" y con eso, siguió leyendo su libro.

Pero al parecer a la muy zorra no le gusta perder por lo que se acerco a nosotros sonriéndonos con los dientes amarillentos mientras las pecas hacían llamados de atención por lo naranja que eran, dejo caer su almuerzo en el regazo de Grover.

Dicen que mi madre tiene un carácter fuerte, o por lo menos eso es lo que escuche. Dioses, al parecer lo había heredado.

"¡Eres una idiota!" grite enojada mientras le daba una cachetada. "Cabeza de zanahoria estúpida. Por los dioses, ¿Quién te crees para andar haciendo esas cosas sobre mi mejor amigo?"

"Señorita Rush, venga para aquí" llamo Quirón antes de que algún poder se me fuera de las manos. Me acerque a Quirón pero al mismo tiempo ambos dimos la vuelta para ver como el agua arrastraba a Nancy y Percy la miraba furioso. Mire a Quirón rápidamente y ambos tuvimos las mismas sospechas… Poseidón.

Me acerque corriendo cuando la señora Dodds llamo a Percy. "Espere. Fui yo la que la empujo" dije al mismo tiempo que Grover. Percy nos miro atónito como si no creyera en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo. Hey, tan malos amigos no éramos. ¿Cierto? Nosotros también podíamos arriesgarnos por un amigo, y más cuando uno de ellos puede ser un hijo de los tres grandes. La señora Dodds primero miro a Grover y lo fulmino con la mirada, luego se ocupo de mirarme a mí. Me miro como si me estuviese analizando y, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso estaba haciendo.

"Yo no lo creo, Sr. Underwood" dijo la señora Dodds mirando al sátiro. Luego me miro a mí, de nuevo. Dioses, si que era fea la pobre vieja. No sé qué haría Afrodita si la tuviera en frente, ¿y sus hijas? Pagaría mil dracmas por ver eso. "De usted si lo creería, señorita Rush, pero yo vi que fue el señor Jackson"

"Pero…"

Grover y yo compartimos una mirada desesperada.

"No importa, chicos, gracias por intentarlo" Oh, por los dioses. El muy idiota no entendía que ella era un monstruo. Yo me había dado cuenta por la forma en la que Grover fruncía la nariz al estar cerca de ella. Como había echo durante el viaje con Annie, Thalia y Luke.

"Señor Jackson" llamo la vieja caminando hacia el museo, sin prestarme más atención.

Volví a lanzarle una mirada rápida a Grover mientras veía como ambos se alejaban, estábamos seguros que esa era un monstruo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" balbuceo Grover, preocupado. "No puedo fallar otra vez, y menos fallarte a ti también"

Lo interrumpí ya que estaba cansada que se disculpe por lo que paso con Thalia. "No empieces con que fue tu culpa, Grover, fue algo que debía pasar. Ahora, ve con Quirón y yo iré en busca de Percy."

"Pero…"

"Ve, Grover" lo apure y salió caminando, rengueando, hacia Quirón mientras yo salía corriendo hacia el lugar donde mi mejor amigo había desaparecido minutos antes.

Entre apurada al lugar mientras la señora Dodds exclamaba entre dientes: "Se acabo el tiempo". Y luego, ante mis sorprendidos ojos, se transformo en una furia. ¡Una furia en la academia Yancy! Saque mi cuchillo, el cual me habia dado Luke la primera vez que un monstruo me ataco, y le grite a Percy: "Agachate". Justo a tiempo ya que la benevola pasaba volando por encima de el y por poco no le arranca la cabeza.

Tenia la daga en la mano y la estaba apuntando a la furia, pero en ese instante llego Quiron y le tiro una clase de pluma a Percy. Bien, por un momento me quede pensando: "¿En serio, Quiron? Con todo lo que sabes… le das una pluma para defenderse. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Picarle en el ojo?" Pero, como siempre, Quiron hizo lo que sabia ya que la muy jodida pluma se convirtio en una espada y yo me quede como… mierda.

La furia gritaba "Muere, cariño" mientras Percy blandia la espada y hacia que esta desapareciera.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Grover habia tomado mi mano y saliamos del museo mientras Quiron decia rapidamente. "Acuerdense de fingir, la niebla hara efecto."

Lo unico que pude decir antes de ver a Percy bajar por las escaleras fue "¿Qué?" luego de una mirada de advertencia de Quiron. Por suerte, y gracias a los dioses, antes de que Percy llegara a nosotros, entendi el plan por lo que hice una cara desinteresada cuando el pregunto donde se encontraba la señora Dodds.

Grover no lo miro pero al mismo tiempo contesto: "¿Quién?"

Joder, si que era un mal mentiroso. Creo que yo ya habia aprendido a causa de tanto tiempo en la cabaña de Hermes, junto a Luke y a los gemelos Stoll.

"No es gracioso" dijo Percy, por primera vez, con verdadera seriedad. "Voy en serio"

Y yo, haciendo una rapida mirada a Grover para que entendiera que NO debia hablar, dije: "Percy, ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?" frunci el ceño con cara de preocupacion y le toque la frente para que pensara que en realidad estaba preocupada. El la aparto de un manotazo, en cierta forma eso me hirio. Frunci el ceño otra vez y arrugue la nariz. "Estas delirando, ¿Qué sucedió alli con la señora Kerr? ¿Te dijo algo?" aguarde un momento, y luego puse una cara de miedo. "¿Te dio de tomar algo?

Percy me fulmino con la mirada, y supe que en realidad estaba enojado.

Un trueno retumbo, Grover y yo miramos a cielo.

"No es gracioso, Katherine" Auch, nombre completo.

Se encamino hacia Quiron con la mirada un poco perdida y la pluma todavia en mano. Grover y yo ibamos detrás de él mientras yo le susurraba a Grover: "Tienes que aprender a mentir mejor" y las disculpas del satiro. El centauro estaba todavia bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo la novela como si jamas se hubiera movido y menos aun, ido a rescatar a Percy.

Levanto la vista y dijo: "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensillo de escritura, señor Jackson" y, como casi siempre, lo admire.

La vuelta del viaje, no fue muy buena que digamos. No me sente junto a Percy ya que se encontraba aun enojado conmigo y, al parecer, lo siguio estando por me hablaba mucho, pero si a Grover. Era algo que me ponia de mal humor y eso no era muy bueno. Ademas, Percy sacaba a colacion a la señora Dodds enfrente de todos por si alguno aceptaba que si existio, pero la niebla es muy fuerte en los mortales por lo que sabia que no pasaria nada.

Pero Grover, como ya dije, no sabe mentir.

Y eso ocasiono la mayor pelea que tuve con Percy. ¿Me arrepiento? Si, es mi mejor amigo.

Era uno de los ultimos dias del anteultimo mes de clases y Percy estaba mas malhumorado que nunca porque acababa de decirle al señor Nicoll "viejo borrachin" y, por lo que me habia dicho Grover, lo habian explusado. Bah, como si pudiera seguir yendo a la academia sin que lo atacase algun monstruo.

Recuerdo que cuando lo dijo, me habia reido por lo que el me habia fulminado con la mirada y el intercambio de atencion habia terminado cuando yo decidi rodar los ojos y ponerme a hablar con Saphira Wesley, la unica chica con la que me llevaba bien en toda la Academia Yancy.

Al finalizar la clase, intercepte a Percy que estaba hablando con Grover e, ignorando la mirada de no-lo-hagas de mi amigo, le espete a Percy: "¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo?" Un trueno sono a lo lejos, no podia creer que Zeus se molestara hasta de eso.

"Tengo que irme" me dijo entre dientes.

"Oh no, no, no. Tu te vas a quedar hablando conmigo hasta que me digas porque me tratas asi."

"Eres tu la que miente"

"¿Miento?" chille. "Desde aquel dia en el museo que fuiste con la señora Kerr te comportaste como otra persona, dime Percy, ¿Qué sucedió alli?" Y, otra vez, debia darle el credito a la cabaña de Hermes.

"Tu deberias saberlo"

"¡Si yo no se que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y mas aun cuando deliras con profesoras imaginarias!" el me volvio a mirar, pero esta vez lo hizo con el mismo sentimiento con el que miraba a Nancy Bobofit. Tengo que admitir que me senti mal, muy mal. Casi tanto como me habia sentido cuando habia perdido a Thalia.

"Bien, entonces vete y no me hables mas. Ya sabes, porque según tu deliro."

"No actues como nena, Jackson" Y ahí vi el dolor en su mirada, nunca lo habia llamado Jackson.

"Oh, ¿tambien te molesta eso?"

"Por supuesto que me molesta, Percy, estas actuando como un idiota."

"Entonces, vete. No dejes que este idiota te entretenga"

"¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres que te hable mas?" pregunte dolida.

"Por fin, alguien que entiende ingles"

"Percy, Kath, no peleen" interrumpio Grover.

"Bien" le espete. "Bien. Asi sera, no te hablare mas" dije y luego mire a Grover. "Ojala fuera al Jupiter, no al nuestro" Grover me echo una mirada de advertencia, algo raro en el, y desapareci por los corredores con mal humor, encaminandome hacia el despacho del Señor Brunner.

Golpetee tres veces, mi numero de la suerte, en la puerta de Quiron. Un suave "Pase, señorita Rush" se escucho detrás y esboze una pequeña sonrisa al oirlo, el centauro sabia todo. Al menos esperaba que no escuchase mis pensamientos sobre matar dolorosamente a Percy en la captura de bandera.

Entre despacio y luego suspire mientras Quiron me preguntaba que sucedia. "Es Percy, sabe. No creo poder seguir con esta mision, me gustaria saber si puedo volver al campamento. Ya sabe, a pesar de que eso signifique dejar a cargo a Grover."

Quiron analizo mi mirada y seguramente mis palabras. "¿Estas segura?"

Asenti aun con el dolor en mi pecho. "Si, señor. Creo a Grover lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a Percy al campamento."

El centauro asintio. "Esta bien, yo preparare la niebla para que todos piensen que te expulsaron o algo parecido, asi puedes irte mañana mismo si asi lo deseas. Acuerdate de tener cuidado, ahora tendras que volver sola y eres la hija de Artemisa, no cualquier semidios" dijo mientras yo asentia. "Tu olor es tan poderoso como el de alguno de los hijos de los tres grandes, ¿entendido? Ademas, esta lo de…"

"la profecia..." Interrumpi. "Lo se, señor. Yo me cuidare"

Quiron volvio a asentir. "Adios, Katherine"

"Nos vemos en el campamento, señor" dije una vez mas y sali de su despacho sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al otro dia, Grover se entero de lo que iba a hacer, que lo iba a dejar solo en la mision solo por haberme peleado con Percy. Y por eso, estaba llenandome la cabeza de que el podria hablar con él y que nos arreglariamos, y muchas cosas mas. "Por favor, Kath. No puedo fallar de nuevo." Lo tome de los hombros rapidamente.

"Respira, Grover. No estaras solo, cualquier cosa, el señor Brunner te ayudara. Yo ire solo al campamento, me veras alli"

"Pe-ero…" hizo un mohin con ruido de cabra.

"Me tengo que ir, amigo."

"¿Te vas?" pregunto alguien detrás mio.

No necesite darme vuelta para saber quien era.

"Si, Nancy. Me voy"

"Bien, mejor asi" dijo riendo. "Tu noviecito va a estrañarte mucho. Oh, cierto que el tambien se va."

"Percy no es mi novio, y hasta podria decirse que ni siquiera es mi amigo"

Di la vuelta y ahí estaba Percy mirandome dolido, pero con el orgullo bien alto.

"Adios" susurro lo suficientemente bajo cuando pase por su lado sin saludarlo.

"Adios, Percy" conteste yo y me dirigi hacia la salida de la academia Yancy. Genial, volvia a mi casa.


End file.
